The Boy Who Won
by jempa1112
Summary: Harry's thoughts and actions after the death of You-Know-Who...I rated it K plus, as there are mentions of death..my first ever fic, so reviews both good and bad are welcome, as well as tips...


**Hi, so this is my first ever posting on Fanfiction and I am really excited. I was too nervous about putting up a full story, but hopefully during the next year I will have one. I am a huge fan of Harry Potter and can't wait for Part Two of The Deathly Hallows to come out, so I just had to write about the end. For those who haven't read the book, then I would advise you not to read, as it does have spoilers. I am very OCD about my spelling,punctuation and grammar but if I have made a mistake, feel free to tell me. Also some lines and words are taken from the book, but please don't sue me!**

**Like I said this is my first ever posting, so please review. I don't mind if you even have a criticism, maybe leave some tips on how I could make it better. So good or bad, please leave me a review.**

**I wasn't too sure what rating to give it so i chose K+ because there are mentions of death.**

***Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me***

***Copy right J.K Rowling***

The Boy Who Won

He did it. Looking down at his body, those three words went through his head over and over again. He did it. He did it.

But that happiness was tinged with sadness and sorrow at the thought of those who had died during the long journey, the journey of completing the seemingly impossible task of killing Voldemort. Lupin, who had become a mentor to him and Tonks, who had become a trusted friend. Harry thought about how Teddy, would now never remember his parents, perhaps only by pictures and the memories of those who loved them. Regrettably, there were even more casualties. The sorrow that Harry felt was even directed towards Severus Snape, a man who appeared to have so much hatred for him, but knowing what he knew now...

Maybe, just maybe, their deaths weren't in vain.

As he listened to the tumultuous applause and screams around him, Harry was joined by Ron and Hermione. His friends, who for the past seven years, had stood by him through everything. He didn't think he would ever meet anyone like them again. Only they knew the hardship that Harry had gone through. They could have left him to face the hard task by himself, but they didn't. Harry knew he would never forget that.

Soon he was surrounded by more friends; Ginny, Neville, Luna even the professors, who were all trying to touch and hug him.

After speaking to those who had lost family and friends during the fight, and watching as Voldemort's body was taken away to a chamber from the Hall Harry observed how everyone, no matter their house or being, were sitting together. Brought together by not only the loss some had suffered but also the excitement of having won. He spotted Luna and sat down beside her.

'I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me,' she said. Before Harry had a chance she suddenly cried out 'Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!'

Harry threw on his invisibility coat and crouched down between Ron and Hermione asking them to follow him. The three went up to the Headmasters Office and soon was greeted by the rapturous applause from the portraits of previous headmasters. But there was only one portrait that he was interested in, that of Albus Dumbledore, a man who without whom, Harry believed he would never have accomplished his task.

With one last effort, Harry spoke to Dumbledore's portrait.

'The thing that was hidden in the Snitch, I dropped it in the Forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agreed?'

Without a second thought, Dumbledore agreed with Harry, it would be too dangerous to go back and to risk it falling into the wrong hands. Despite not looking for the object again, Harry knew that he had to keep Ignotus's present, his beloved Invisibility coat. It had been his for seven years, and he had no intention of giving it up. He though about all the memories he had with it, and maybe their may be future ones to be made.

Of course his decision to put the Elder Wand back where it came from was surprising, as Ron had made his thoughts clear, but nonetheless it was the right one. Using it to fix his own beloved wand, Harry explained how if he died a natural death, the power would be broken. Quite frankly it was more trouble that it was worth and thinking about all the trouble he had faced since his birth, he had had enough for a lifetime.

For now he was no longer The Boy Who Lived, but The Boy Who Won.

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Please read and review, and don't forget, if you have some problems with it, tell me. It's the only way I can strive to become better.**


End file.
